


伊始

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cross-Post, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I love them too much it hurts :(, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「2018也要結束了啊⋯⋯」他說。車子裡還是開著暖氣，但這句話不知道為什麼聽起來涼涼的，在安靜的空氣中飄蕩，然後竄進金赫奎耳中。「嗯。」宋京浩的手機突然響起，螢幕上顯示著二十三點五十分。——在各有新的落腳處後，那一次跨年夜。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Kudos: 2





	伊始

**Author's Note:**

> ・2019新年賀文
> 
> ・跨年夜發生的事  
>  雖然實際情況是宋先生跟朋友去海邊（好像是濟州島）就是了

金赫奎覺得自己肯定是蠢，蠢到沒藥救了才會在冷得要命的新年前夕站在KZ訓練室樓下。

看到開過來的車子上掛著熟悉的車牌，金赫奎是真的立刻做出轉身回頭的動作，無奈天寒地凍，整個人都遲緩得要命。

「上來啊，你是要把自己凍死嗎？」

他如果真的凍死了絕對不是自己的鍋，要怪罪給其他人的。

金赫奎坐在副駕駛座瑟瑟發抖，車子裡的暖氣還沒把他的身子給捂暖，宋京浩專心地開著車，一句多餘的問候也沒有，金赫奎那滿肚子哀怨最後全部化為心裡一句一句對趕他出門的許元碩和傳訊息約他出來的孫雨鉉的咒罵。

早該知道他們是一夥兒的，尤其是孫雨鉉那崽子，氣焰一天比一天囂張。

遇上紅燈，宋京浩轉身從後座撈出一件羽絨外套，丟到金赫奎身上。

「怕你凍死了這臺車變成凶車。」他說。

金赫奎那已經轉在嘴邊的謝謝硬是埋回了喉嚨深處，要不是他真的冷到不行，當真是會把外套丟回去的。

「你到底做了什麼把雨鉉收買到你那邊去？」他咬牙切齒地問。

宋京浩看了他一眼，笑了笑。

「他可欠我一大筆。而且那小子沒你想的純良，我也不用多說什麼他還是挺願意幫忙的。」

言下之意便是哪需要收買，他打從一開始就是我這邊的。

從脊椎一路往上竄的惡寒告訴金赫奎不要繼續追問。即使有從春季尾巴到夏季賽一次又一次的被孫雨鉉拯救這樣的恩情，他也不會再相信這個早熟的弟弟了。

開車的人很知道自己的目的地，但被載的人那是一點底都沒有，他突然覺得自己就這樣被綁走賣掉好像不是不可能，這下慘了KZ可沒有替補，LCK的AD更是特別缺，果然剛剛就不應該上這臺車的嗎？

不過這些也都只是想想，他知道宋京浩才沒那個膽子。

還在思考自己到底下場是蒸炸煮烤哪一個，宋京浩就把車停下來了。

「下車吧，去吃東西。」

金赫奎還想嘴硬說自己吃過了，殊不知宋京浩連這點機會都不給。

「許元碩說你還沒吃，別想唬我，拉鏈拉起來趕緊下車。」

他收回剛剛對孫雨鉉的指責，許元碩才是叛徒，他們到底為什麼還是朋友。

於是金赫奎在跨年倒數的三個小時之前，穿著宋京浩大他一號的羽絨外套，站在宋京浩的車旁邊，等著宋京浩拿好東西一起去吃飯。

他轉會的時候可絲毫也沒有想過還有這麼一天。

宋京浩選的店還是挺不錯的，只要他不要多提那一句是以前跟ROX Tigers成員常來吃的，一切都好。

行，在KT也兩年了怎麼就沒見你帶我們來這裡。

金赫奎憤憤不平地塞了一大口泡菜進嘴裡，然後就嗆著了。

「你腦子凍傻了？」

宋京浩遞了吹好涼好的茶過去，看到金赫奎那眼眶被辣得泛淚，嘆了口氣。

「還能不能好好照顧自己啊。」

看到你就渾身上下不對勁，還能坐著吃飯已經不錯了好嗎？金赫奎用自己所能辦到最兇狠的眼神瞪了宋京浩一眼，接過茶杯。

宋京浩就這樣撐著頭盯著他，一點都沒被剛剛的瞪視威脅到，反而看著他的眼神好像在責難人一樣，金赫奎很不自在，才喝了兩口就把茶杯放下。

「⋯⋯看夠了嗎？」他問。

宋京浩沒有回話，搖搖頭後就繼續吃自己盤子裡的東西了。

他們吃飯通常是不至於這麼沉默，雖然話本來就沒能說上幾句，可是今天的氣氛就是特別凝重，金赫奎也沒有搭話的意思，想著的都是早點吃完早點結束。

但在第四次他的盤中多出一塊年糕的時候，金赫奎還是忍無可忍了。

「哥，一直幫我夾菜你都不嫌累嗎？」

「你到底有沒有好好吃飯啊？」

宋京浩用另一個問題塘塞讓他有些氣惱，更令人生氣的是這句話還真的問到他的痛處了。

「你就當是許元碩使喚我逼你進食，認份點把東西吃下去就是了。」

至此金赫奎也懶得反駁，還是把年糕塞進嘴裡狠狠地嚼，宋京浩這人從始至終都讓有辦法他生出一肚子火卻又乖乖聽話，真不知道自己上輩子都欠了什麼。

「⋯⋯這裡實在離KT的宿舍有點遠，不然一直很想帶你們來的。」

宋京浩聽似無意的話就這樣飄了過去，這次金赫奎是被年糕給嗆到。

「所以我說金赫奎⋯⋯」

他甚至不想聽完下半句話，匆匆往嘴裡倒了一口茶就出聲打斷。

「可以，沒有問題，勞煩、咳，勞煩哥您多費心了！」

被打斷的人有些奇怪地看了他一眼，又嘆了口氣。

「⋯⋯對不起。」

金赫奎茫然地看著宋京浩，可是卻沒辦法從對方身上得到答案。

這飯局結束得算不上愉快，重新坐回車子裡面，金赫奎實在不能理解宋京浩今晚到底想做什麼。

他以為這就是結束了，然而車子啟動後也不是朝著KZ宿舍的方向開。

「要開去哪？」金赫奎問。

「你猜？」

金赫奎瞥了駕駛座上的人一眼，沒有想要玩這種幼稚遊戲的意思。他抱著剛脫下的羽絨外套，一聲不吭看起了窗外。

宋京浩的車子總是帶著一點苦苦的煙味，雖然他說過自己不會在車裡抽菸，但味道還是會染上，就跟他的羽絨外套一樣，混雜起來就成了宋京浩的味道。金赫奎雖然眼裡看的都是外頭的流光殘影，心思卻走不了多遠，鼻腔裡面充斥著都是他熟悉得不得了的氣味，每一次呼吸都提醒著他此時此刻尷尬的處境。

音響裡播出來的歌是他們都聽過的，好像什麼都沒改變一樣。

外頭的景色越來越遠離市區，金赫奎心裡突然有點忐忑。

「想什麼？會把你安全地放回KZ的。」宋京浩也不知道從哪裡發現了他的不安，沒好氣地說道。

「到底要去哪裡？」他又問了一次。

「看煙火囉。」

金赫奎還是不懂為什麼宋京浩可以裝作什麼事情都沒發生一樣，好像他們現在的行程是本來就預計好要進行的。

「剛剛那家，好吃嗎？」

「⋯⋯還不錯。」

他們正緩慢地朝一個山坡上爬，宋京浩對他的答案大概還算滿意，了解似的點了點頭。

「這樣下次就能跟老闆好好交代了。」他說，然後像是察覺到了金赫奎的疑惑，說了下去：「我還在唸書的時候就認識老闆了，他總愛說什麼，要把認識的好隊友帶去讓他見見，簡直跟我老爸一樣，夏季賽完就一直催我把你們帶去⋯⋯」

也沒打算讓金赫奎作出回應，宋京浩嘀咕完就開始跟著音樂哼哼唱唱。

金赫奎突然意識到自己剛剛的表現大概跟好隊友擦不上邊，甚至說差勁也不為過了，可是這宋京浩怎麼就不知道這種事得提前說，至少做做樣子他還是能辦到的⋯⋯

車子停下的時候他還擰著眉頭，宋京浩把檔位打對了，轉過頭才要開口。

「冷死了等等再⋯⋯你跟誰有仇嗎？」

你吧。金赫奎在心底小聲地說道。

「你該不會在在意剛剛吃飯的事情？」

金赫奎的嘴角抽了一下，宋京浩沒有看漏。

「老闆滿喜歡你的啊，說你吃東西吃得很乾淨，對食物很真誠，肯定是個好孩子。」他一邊說一邊笑：「至於為什麼對我態度那麼差，『肯定是你又惹到人家了』，結帳的時候他還扳起臉來訓了我一頓。」

看見宋京浩裝模作樣地模仿老闆的動作和語氣，金赫奎還是忍不住笑了出來。

「終於笑了？」

金赫奎被這麼一說，立刻把頭給扭了回去。

宋京浩卻難得沒有對這種欲蓋彌彰的動作發表言論，他選擇趴在方向盤上，看著外頭。

「2018也要結束了啊⋯⋯」他說。

車子裡還是開著暖氣，但這句話不知道為什麼聽起來涼涼的，在安靜的空氣中飄蕩，然後竄進金赫奎耳中。

「嗯。」

宋京浩的手機突然響起，螢幕上顯示著二十三點五十分。

「該走啦。」宋京浩拔下汽車鑰匙，打開車門，冷風倏地鑽進來，讓金赫奎只能趕忙套上宋京浩的外套。

溫度好像比吃飯前更低了，金赫奎即使拚命地把脖子往內縮，也還是冷得牙齒止不住打起顫來。

宋京浩又回頭開了一次車門，從後座摸出一條圍巾，很順手地替金赫奎圍上。這下不只外套衣領了，金赫奎滿鼻子都只剩下宋京浩的味道。

他還是有那麼點想要抵抗的，無奈天氣冷得很，最後就是屈服了。

而且這味道吧，其實早就習慣了。

金赫奎有點不甘願地拉了拉圍巾，嘆出的氣在眼前凝成一團白霧，附近沒有明亮的光源，那團白霧隱隱約約的，就連幾步之外的宋京浩也看不太清。

「手給我。」

可是聲音倒是很清楚，沒有被風聲淹沒，金赫奎還沒反應過來一隻手就被扯了過去。

宋京浩的手掌不知道為什麼在這種時候還能燙得嚇人，金赫奎的手被拉進身邊人的外套口袋裡，暖烘烘的，又被抓得很牢，讓他想拔也拔不出來。

這人好像就是穿著那件他很喜歡的藍色外套，再套上一層羽絨外套，明明穿得也沒有比較多，領口還張著放任風就這樣灌進去，怎麼看起來還是很溫暖的樣子？

他們在一個景色遼闊的地方停下腳步，迎面而來的風讓金赫奎又縮了縮脖子。

感覺到從背後環上的雙手，他嘆了口氣。

「哥⋯⋯」

「要你好好吃飯還不吃，這天氣不長點肉怎麼過？」

宋京浩的吐息實實在在地在他耳邊燒，金赫奎搖搖頭，他覺得自己不能再被牽著鼻子走了，不然今晚真的要沒完沒了了。

「哥，放開我。」

「怕什麼，這裡又不會有其他人。」

金赫奎用盡了全力才從宋京浩過分溫暖的懷裡扭身而出，他趁著對方還沒反應過來，急忙往旁邊走了好幾步，拉開距離。

「我們就已經⋯⋯」他頓了頓，覺得接下來的話太難說出口了。

「⋯⋯已經不是可以做這種事情的關係了。」

金赫奎的聲音很細很小，像是在說一個秘密又像在逃避什麼，無奈宋京浩還是聽得一清二楚。

「為什麼我對我們的關係改變了這件事一點印象也沒有？」宋京浩挑起了一邊的眉。

「不然你覺得我們能怎樣？」

話才出口金赫奎就後悔了，他完全忘了眼前那人可以多死皮賴臉，宋京浩一步步往自己的方向靠近，一副要把人給生吞活剝的架勢。

「呀，你看著我。」

肩膀被抓住，他沒有別的選擇只能被定在原地，呆呆地看著對方。

「你家的貓有因為你去中國兩年就翻臉不認人嗎？」

「沒、沒有？」

「你有因為離開EDG跟田野沒了聯絡嗎？」

「啊？不是，等等，這跟他有⋯⋯」

金赫奎現在是真的不知道宋京浩想做什麼了，是他太無知了才會覺得這些問題完全扯不上邊嗎？

「回答我啊。」

金赫奎慌張地搖頭，宋京浩的臉難得嚴肅成這樣，他實在不敢造次。

「那你為什麼覺得，你可以簽完新合約一聲不吭就消失，讓你的前隊長兼男友得在新聞上才知道你的落腳處，打電話不接、傳訊息不回，非得要我低聲下氣拜託弟弟幫忙，還被他坑了一頓，才見得到人？」

等等，這跟之前說的不一樣吧？說好的那小子很願意幫忙呢？他的腦袋還處在一團混亂，對於突如其來的怒氣不知所措。

「總算碰到面了，開車載你你不說話，請你吃飯也不好好吃，帶你來看煙火還是一副我欠你很多的樣子，現在還得被你分手。都一年的最後一天了，沒必要這樣吧？」

「可是，哥，我們已經⋯⋯」

金赫奎還想做出辯解，可是宋京浩很是無情地打斷了。

「我知道我不是最好的，但是金赫奎⋯⋯你這樣，連一句話都不願意留給我，讓我在想自己是不是真的很差勁。」

宋京浩低下了頭，有點沙啞的嗓音裡混著滿滿的不甘心。

「至少，我們的關係值得得到一個好一點的解釋再結束吧？」

這句話凝固在空氣裡，讓金赫奎頓時間說不出話。

他看著垂首的宋京浩，思量了一陣子，最後還是把一直掛在心頭上的問題給問出來了。

「京浩哥，我家的貓是寵物，田野只是朋友，但我們⋯⋯」他伸手抬起宋京浩的頭，強迫對方看著他後才繼續說：「你真的覺得，我們的關係在變成對手之後可以毫無芥蒂地繼續下去嗎？」

他沒有想到的是宋京浩居然沒有一秒的猶豫，很肯定地點了點頭。

「因為我真的很喜歡你，所以你再怎麼過分我還是能原諒你的。」宋京浩說。

手機響起鬧鈴的提示聲，霎時間夜空被金紅色的火光給點亮。

金赫奎覺得自己的胸口被不知名的情緒給填得又漲又滿，讓他既無力又滿足，還有點鼻酸。

「哥真的很狡猾。」他囁嚅著說道：「我是覺得早一點、乾脆一點的做個了斷，這樣就不用等到以後再被折磨了⋯⋯」

「你可以對我有點信心嗎？金赫奎你好意思啊？」

金赫奎搖了搖頭，把整張臉都埋進了圍巾裡，很大力地吸了一口氣。

「⋯⋯我怕我自己想放棄啊。」

他希望說得很小聲，希望可以被淹沒在圍巾和煙火爆裂的聲響裡，最好宋京浩都不要聽到，不過今晚沒有哪一件事是順著他的心意走的，這次也不例外。

「你想分手就分手，壞人有這麼好當的啊？」

宋京浩伸手彈了他的額頭，金赫奎吃痛地皺起眉，無辜地抬起頭看對方時，得到的是那張他很熟悉的，笑得自信又張揚的臉。

「去年、今年，我不是都這樣一路死纏爛打過來了嗎？」宋京浩說，同時一點一點的縮短兩個人之間的距離：「所以明年、後年、十週年⋯⋯」

天邊的煙火炸得燦爛，恍惚之間金赫奎在雙唇被奪走前的最後一刻，看到宋京浩的眼裡映滿了自己。

「你都給我等著吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我文裡的宋京浩必須帥：（


End file.
